My Babysitter's a Vampire meets Adventure Time
by KLsInAllTheFandoms
Summary: This is an Adventure Time/My Babysitter's a Vampire crossover! Toby Turner (Tobuscus) will also be in it! There will be a few OC's as well. My friend KatLovesMBAVandAdventureTime helped me write this. Enjoy! Rated T for some curse words.


**This is my new story. It is an Adventure Time/My Babysitter's a Vampire crossover. I wrote this with my friend Kat. Her username is (KatLovesMBAVandAdventureTime ). Neither Kat nor I own My Babysitter's a Vampire or Adventure Time or Toby Turner. Enjoy!**

Kasey woke up, did her daily routine, and walked to school. She walked to her locker, put the combination in, and opened it.

Kat woke up, got dressed, and ran down the stairs. She then walked to school. Kat put in the combination for her locker, and put her stuff in, and walked off.

Kasey saw Kat walking away from her locker. Immediately, she slammed her own and ran to catch up with her friend. "Hey Kat!"

Kat turned around and saw Kasey "Oh hey Kasey''

"Hey. Are you glad today's Friday?" Kasey asked walking alongside Kat.

"Yeah thank gosh it's Friday!'' She laughed a little.

"Yeah, lucky for me, this is my last year. You still have one or two years to go." Kasey smiled.

Kat mumbled, "Yes, you are lucky.''

"Yep!" Kasey continued to smile. Ethan and Benny then walked up to the girls.

Kat smiled, "Hey Ethan and Benny.''

"Hey guys.. Or girls rather.." Benny said.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yeah..''

"Sarah texted me this morning. She won't be in school today. She is sick. Apparently, it's this virus that only vampires get or something." Ethan told them.

Kat mumbled something. "Hope she gets better'', Kat lied.

Kasey heard her mumble and elbowed her in the side. "Yeah, tell her I hope she feels better soon!"

"I will." Ethan said. "It might be kind of boring without her around though.", he sighed.

Kat mumbled something again. "Yeah I guess so.''

"Well, we can be fun… or boring. I'm kind of lazy." Kasey admitted.

"I am too!" Benny sort of yelled. "Just saying."

Kat laughed, "Yeah, I'm lazy too!"

Ethan laughed also. "I can be lazy at times…" he paused. "Oh, I guess that means Sarah can't baby-sit Jane tonight since she's sick. Kat, would you like to come over? I'm sure you, Kasey, Benny, and I could watch her."

Kat smiled, "Okay, I will come watch Jane!''

"Great!" Ethan grinned. Then, the bell rung for class. "I'll see you guys later." Ethan walked off to class.

"Later." Benny said then walked off also.

"Bye.'' Kat sighed and walked off to class.

Kasey headed to class also.

Later that day after school was over, Kasey was walking home. She got there and walked inside. She went up to her room, Kasey put her books on the dresser and picked up her laptop. She plopped on her bed and opened it. "Let's see if Toby's posted his lazy vlog for today. Probably not since it's only… 4:17." she said to herself and checked YouTube.

Kat walked home from school. She opened the door and went to her room. She sat on her bed pulling out her phone. "Hmm…'' she searched around on her phone.

Kasey sighed. "Just as I thought, no lazy vlog. Oh well." She went on Facebook instead.

Kat sighed and went on Facebook, she saw that Kasey was on.

Kasey posted a new status update that said '_Bored and waiting for Toby to post his vlog for today.'_

Kat read Kasey's post, and sighed, "I'm bored too, Kasey'' She said to herself.

Kasey went to the chat box at the bottom and clicked on it to see who was online. She saw Kat was.

_Hi. : )_

Kat was she had a message. _Hey :D, _she replied.

_You excited to come over tonight? You get to see Ethan again. I know you have a crush on him. _Kasey laughed as she sent the message.

Kat blushed a little. _How did you know?_

_I'm not dumb! It's completely obvious that you like him. _Kasey replied.

Kat looked at the message _Fine, I admit it, I like him. _

_Ha, I knew it! _Kasey sent. _I like Toby Turner, that's not much of a secret though is it? _

_Yeah, true, you talk about him all the time. _She answered.

_It's not like I'm ever going to meet him in person though : ( _

_Don't say that Kas. I'm sure you will meet him : ) _

_Possibly. I don't know though.. Anyway, you want to come over about 7? _Kasey sent.

_Yes, I will see you there! _She pressed send and she smiled putting her phone away.

Kasey sighed and logged off Facebook. She went on YouTube and watched some random videos.

Kat looked at the clock and it was _6:00. _Kat sighed "I wish I hadn't logged out of Facebook just yet.'' She plopped on her bed.

Kasey walked to Ethan's room and knocked. "Kat will be here in an hour."

"Alright" Ethan yelled not opening the door.

Kasey went back to her room and lay on the bed.

Kat got up and looked at the clocked again and it was _6:30_

"30 more minutes!" Kat said to herself and smiled while getting out of her bed.

Kasey turned on her TV and watched Doctor Who to pass the time.

Kat looked at the clock and it was _6:35_. Kat sighed and got some nice clothes on and flopped back in her bed.

Meanwhile, downstairs Samantha was already dressed and ready to go. "Ethan, you're sure you got a good babysitter?" she said to him.

"Yeah mom. I'm sure." he replied. "She should be here in.." he paused and looked at the clock. "Less than 30 minutes."

"Okay, me and your father are going to go ahead and head out, you can watch Jane for about 30 minutes, can't you?" she asked.

"Yes, we can. Bye mom."

"Bye Ethan. Bye Jane. Love you both! Also, tell Kasey I said bye and I love her too!" She said to them while hugging Jane. Soon enough his parents left.

Kasey heard her aunt and uncle leaving and texted Kat. "Ethan's parents already left if you want to come on over."

Kat finished getting ready and heard a beep from her phone. She read the message and smiled. She ran downstairs and walked off to Ethan's/Kasey's house.

Kasey continued to watch Doctor Who in her room. She was bored so she thought to herself. "Can't wait until Kat gets here so I can ask her something."

Kat finally got to Kasey/Ethan's house and knocked on the door.

Ethan got up and answered the door. "Hey Kat!" he smiled and moved out of the way. "Come in."

Kat smiled and walked in to the house.

Kasey walked downstairs. "Hey Kat, do you want to-" Kasey was cut off.

"You're not Sarah." Jane said looking up at Kat. "Who are you?"

Kat heard a voice and looked down "Oh hi, I'm Kat. Sorry, but Sarah is sick so, she wont be here tonight.''

Jane sighed. "Oh okay… will you play Dance Dance Revolution with me?" she asked.

Kat thought about it. _At least it isn't dolls. _Kat looked at Jane, "Of course I will.'' She sighed quietly.

Ethan grinned. "Okay, you play your games and I'll go-" his sentence was cut short by a knock at the door.

Kat walked to the door, and opened the door.

Benny was standing there with a bunch of snacks and drinks. "Hi Kat."

Ethan sighed. "Do you think we don't have any food here or something?"

"No, but you don't have that much _good _food." Benny replied walking in and setting the stuff on the kitchen table.

"Oh my gosh'' Kat rolled her eyes at Benny.

"Never can have too much food." Benny grinned.

"I'm going to go back upstairs.." Kasey said. "Kat, have fun dancing with Jane. Ethan, Benny, have fun doing… whatever the hell you guys do." Kasey walked upstairs and to her room.

Kat sighed, "Come on Jane'' Kat walked into the other room where the game was. Jane followed her grinning.

A few hours later, Kasey walked downstairs to see Kat and Jane doing nothing but sitting on the couch. "You guys done dancing?"

Kat paused the game. "We are almost done'' Kat answered and un-paused the game.

Kasey shrugged. "Okay, but if sitting on the couch doing absolutely nothing is a dance, I dance everyday." she laughed. "Anyway, if you want to watch a movie when you guys are done, come tell me." she walked back upstairs.

After a few minutes, they were finished. Kat put the game away and walked to the other room.

Jane followed her. Kasey was in her room on Twitter.

Kat went upstairs and knocked on Kasey's door.

Kasey heard a knock. "Yeah?" she hollered to whoever was behind the door.

"Can I come in?' Kat asked.

"Sure." Kasey replied. "I'm too lazy to get up and get the door, but it's not locked.

Kat came in "So what were you going to ask me?''

"I was going to ask if you could spend the night." she said staring at her computer screen.

"Sure!", she said smiling.

"Great!" Kasey grinned. "Do you have a Twitter account?" she asked Kat.

Kat nodded. "Yes I do''

"Oh, I didn't know.." She paused. "Anyway, we should all watch a movie before Ethan's parents get home."

"Well I do and that sounds great.'' Kat mentioned smiling.

"Okay!" Kasey ran out of her room and went into Ethan's. "We're going to watch a movie! You should join us."

"We're busy." Benny mumbled.

Kasey went to Ethan's computer and unplugged it. "Not anymore!" she smiled.

Ethan glared at her. "Fine.."

They all went downstairs. "What movie should we watch?" Ethan asked.

"I'm not sure'' Kat sighed and looked at Kasey.

"I have an idea… well two but I don't know if you guys want to watch them AND if Jane would be allowed to watch them." Kasey explained.

"I wouldn't tell mom or dad." Jane said looking at them.

"What's your ideas?'' Kat asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" Kasey grinned. "Be right back!" she ran upstairs and a minute later she ran down with two DVDs. "Fright Night or Smiley."

Kat looked at both DVD's "Fright Night because I've actually seen Smiley before.''

"Alright, we will watch Fright Night then." Kasey set the Smiley DVD on the table and put Fright Night in.

"You didn't even ask us." Benny said.

"Shut up, the movie is starting." Kasey mumbled.

Benny glared at her. "Whatever.."

Kat sat down on the couch, and looked at the screen.

A little while later after the movie had ended and everyone was basically just sitting in the living room talking to each other, Ethan's parents came home.

Kat was still sitting on the couch. "Ugh!''

"What's wrong?" Kasey titled her head a bit to the side.

"I'm just bored.'' Kat sighed.

"Oh.. Well.. If you want to go home that's fine." Kasey mumbled.

"No, I don't want to go home!'' Kat said. "Do you want to do anything?'' Kat asked.

"We can go to my room and watch some TV if you want, since Ethan's parents are home." she suggested.

Benny walked to the door. "I'm out. Bye guys and girls." he then left.

"Sure let's watch TV.'' Kat walked upstairs.

Later on, Ethan's parents had been home for a few hours, they paid Kat and told her she was welcome to stay the night. Kasey and Kat were in Kasey's room watching TV.

Kat looked at the screen and Doctor Who came on. ''It's your favorite show Kasey.''

"Yay!" Kasey squealed.

Just then, Ethan walked into the room. "Hey, Sarah texted me saying we could come visit her tomorrow!"

Kat mumbled something "That sounds great'' She lied.

"Awesome!" Kasey smiled.

"Yeah! I hope she's feeling better tomorrow. I'll tell Benny he can come also. Goodnight Kasey. Goodnight Kat." he said and exited the room.

Kat mumbled, and lay down.

Kasey lie in the floor with some blankets. "Night Kat." she said before drifting off to sleep.

Kat got up and turned off the TV "Night Kasey'' she said to herself and went off to bed.

**End of chapter! It was pretty long, so we ended it there. Sorry if it was a bit boring, it will get exciting in the next chapter, I promise! But, yeah I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon. Byeee!**


End file.
